ShinHeiji And The Phantom of TokyoStreet
by Xx-DarknessPrevails-xX
Summary: Shinichi gets "KID"-napped by a secret lover when all hell breaks loose... :S.
1. Chapter 1

~~~Midnight... Tokyo had sunken into deep darkness... rain drops were pounding on the windows... water was trickling down the glass, Thunder roared, Nothing dared to interrupt the darkness of the dim night but the sparking lightning.

I suddenly woke up on a strange noise n_n. I opened my eyes slowly ... just to find out it was oji-san's loud snoring [C.C] [D.D] ZZZZZZ!.[-.-] .

I decided to go back to sleep...hmmm wait! (?_?) (?_?) (?_?)]... there's another noise, and this time It's the sound of footsteps coming from outside the window above me, [O.O;;;;;;;;;;;] and the noise kept on getting closer.

OMFGZZ! WTF? could it be a person? [O_o] I slowly got out of my blanket, just then, I heard Sumone knocking on the window, all I could see was a sillhoute of a head looking towards me [*_*], my heart started to race a million miles an hour till a bolt of lightning flashed thru the sky... I could make out it was Heiji Hattori's face [-.-] .

"konnichiwa supa supa kawaii shinichi-sama" he whispered [=^_^=]

"You'd better have a good reason to wake me up at an hour like this" I whispered back thru the window. "hurry boy! open the window... I need to talk to you!".  
Hmmm... I wonder what he wants [?_?] I looked at his face and he looked serious enough['.'] , I guess I didn't have any other options.

I slowly opened the window trying not to wake oji-san, then gestured to him to follow me to the kitchen so we wont wake anybody up.

I could see Heiji was soaked from the rain, he must have something really important to tell me, I thought to myself. As we were tip-toeing to the kitchen, *CRASH!* [O.O;;;;;;;;;;;]

We froze for a quick second till we realized it was just the thunder, then we raced to the kitchen.

As we got in, Heiji looked at me in the eyes as if he was waiting for me to give him the signal to start As we entered the kitchen Heiji kept looking at me in the eyes as if he was waiting for me to give him the signal to talk, then he said "Shinichi, look There's something I ...". He froze for a quick second then crouched quickly behind the dishwasher...

wtf is the matter with him I said to myself as he looked at me \(^O^)/ ... and winked ~_^.  
[?_?] [?_?] [^o^]  
I could tell why he did that, as I saw Ran walking into the kitchen with her eyes half-closed [~_~] Ran realized I was there [*_*] "Why are you up so late, Conan-cun?''.

"Umm, I guess I was just really thirsty,'' I chuckeled nervously[=^_^=].  
She gave me a cup of water, then hugged me for a second when Heiji Jumped out from behind the dishwasher... Ran screamed like hell and I could see heiji was really angry.

He yelled "NUH-UH BAKA NEKO THAT'S MY MAN WHY DON'T YOU GO HOOK UP WITH KAZOHA CAUSE SHINICHI-SAMA LOVES ME!" as he snatched me from her arms as I snapped out of astonishment I realized we were rushing down the emergency stairs ... \['O']/

~~~~To be continued?

[BTW ^_^ This is my first fanfiction I've ever ever written... RLY :D ... so I'd really appreciate if you give me any reviews or comments cuz that'll cheer me up to make the rest of the chapters, also I'd love any suggestions so I'll be able to improve the upcoming chapters!.. NYA! ^_~]


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Revealed Under the moonless sky_

* * *

**We** were rushing through dark alleys, when I began to snap out of my astonishment and realized what had happened.

I took a glimpse of Heijis face and saw a wide and creepy smirk as he bolted in the alleys that gave me a shiver down my spine, this strange feeling suddenly hit me; This person, whoever he is, couldn't be the real Heiji I knew.

The stranger stopped in one of the dark alleys with a dead end and finally put me down. I felt a bit dizzy but , it was too dark in the alley the only noise I could hear was water dripping from above me onto the asphalt.

I tried to concentrate... All I could make out was that the fake Heiji was slowly closing in on me,

I prepared to brace myself from any possible attacks the Imposter Heiji might throw when he suddenly yelled "Want some mints?" as he took out a pack of candy from his back pocket with a big smile.

"Quit acting, and you'd better explain why you're disguising yourself as Heiji. What exactly do you want?" I said as I took a step backwards while preparing my Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes.

The smile on his face suddenly turned into a look of disappointment. "Awww, I can't believe you're even suspecting me Kudo, Can't you tell your Best-friend? Anyways, You don't seem too well, you sure you don't want a mint? it'll make you feel better"

"You're not gonna fool anyone, when you carried me over your back as you were rushing through town I saw your underpants, they were red briefs. The real Heiji only wears boxers, plus, he hates red."  
The stranger clapped his hands and started to peel off the mask.

"Well well, You're the same old sherlock we've always known, eh, Kudo?" the stranger said as he chuckeled. His sound was pretty familiar, I could already guess who it was...

But someting surprised me as I saw Kaito's face, it was Kaito as I had predicted, but I never thought he would be blushing so hard. "Anyways, tell me Kudo-Sama, did you really see my underwear?"

That question totally got me off guard, maybe because of the question or maybe it was because Kaito's eyes were locked into mine with an ever-blushing face. "Uhmm, Well, no not really it was just a glimpse that's all"  
" Would you like to look at them again?" he said with a grin as his face became redder than ever.

This is getting way too far I told myself as I prepared my tranquilizer watch but before I could take aim, Kaito quickly lashed that candy pack in his hand towards me and it wasn't full of mints like he said, but some sort of liquid. It was too late to get out of the way now, the stream of liquid splashed right into my face. Everything began to slowly drift away... it was Chloroform.


End file.
